R&S:Twin Legends Revised
by moogle23me
Summary: (Revised Story) What could happen when twins set off on a pokemon adventure? Read and Find out.
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1: Double Delay  
  
This adventure begins in the town of littleroot, where pokemon trainers have set off before in hope to become pokemon masters, breeders are even grand pokemon contest winners. This time two trainers are stepping up to the challenge to become pokemon masters. These two fifthteen year olds will finally set on there adventure, late of course stalled by helping there single mother with the family and her illness, yes THERE mother; these two trainers are twins, Dave and Daylena. Packing there essentials and saying goodbye to there mother and family they set off to the professor's lab two pick up there pokemon for there adventure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The sun was beaming down on the small town of littleroot; Dave and Daylena were walking the short distance to the professor's lab.  
  
"Torchic maybe Mudkip?! I still don't know what pokemon im going to start with," Daylena said to Dave.  
  
"I know im gonna get torchic, it's a fire type so I think it would good to start with, " Dave said looking to his twin.  
  
"True" said Daylena just to agree.  
  
Coming up two a large two story white building the twins were happy to know they would finally get to set off on there pokemon adventure. They both were a little nervous as they approached Birch's lab. Stepping in they saw all types of machinery and a bulky man talking to a scientist.  
  
"Birch! Hey where here for are pokemon!" Dave said excitedly  
  
Birch smiled.  
  
"Dave..Daylena im glad you could make it, im sure you wouldn't miss today"  
  
Daylena spoke up and stepped toward birch  
  
"Yea so where's are pokemon? Mudkip please,"  
  
"So you decided which pokemon you wanted huh sis?" Dave said to his twin.  
  
"Yea if you're getting a fire type im going with the water type," she said with a wink.  
  
Birch motioned them into another room, Dave and Daylena followed hoping to see there new pokemon. Dave started to think about his grand adventures finally being able to travel from home, while Daylena thought of all the great battles with her strong pokemon she would have.  
  
Birch quickly turned around, a frown exposed on his face.  
  
"I just remembered a van is bringing a few of the starting pokemon for new trainers, so sadly im all out at the moment" Birch said looking to the two disappointed trainers.  
  
Dave and Daylena sighed in unison.  
  
"Well can we go wait outside for the truck, where really looking forward for are new pokemon," Dave said looking to birch.  
  
"Sure" Birch said cheerfully.  
  
The twins ran outside and sat on the porch of the lab, waiting for the truck to arrive so they could start there adventure.  
  
"Hmmm maybe trecko," Daylena said quietly to herself.  
  
"You're still thinking of which pokemon you want!" Dave said yelling.  
  
Daylena stood up.  
  
"Well I have to make sure it's a strong pokemon," she said angrily.  
  
A van started to bustle down a dirt road heading for the lab, Dave jumped up and the twins smiled as the van came closer, suddenly two pokemon rolled out of the bushes in the path of the truck seeming to be playing with each other. The two small pokemon rolled around pouncing one another, one red with a plus sign on each cheek, while the other was blue with minus signs on each cheek.  
  
Professor Birch rushed out of his lab in confusion  
  
"What's all the ruckus?!" he said looking around.  
  
The van still sped down the road toward the two pokemon, them not knowing the danger they were in. Dave and Daylena looked at one another and raced toward the pokemon in front of the truck; the driver swerved the truck out the path of the twins and shot into the nearby bushes.  
  
"You guys were almost killed!" Daylena yelled at the two small pokemon.  
  
The pokemon seemed freighted by all the commotion and the truck flying into the bushes they began slump onto one another and fainted into a small heap on the floor. Professor birch ran up handing the twins pokeballs  
  
"Here take these and catch them and get them off the road, we must check the van and the pokemon" Birch exclaimed.  
  
Dave took the pokeball and threw it at the red pokemon, while Daylena threw it at the blue pokemon. The pokeballs shook and let out a soft ting.  
  
Taking the newly caught pokemon they ran into the vegetation along with professor birch and saw the van smashed up on a tree, the driver out of the car confused and dazed.  
  
"Everyone get the pokemon out of the van and back into the lab we must make sure there ok" Birch ordered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Later that day the twins sat in the lab waiting on the status of the pokemon, there adventure delayed once again, suddenly they remembered the pokemon they caught earlier that day.  
  
Dave held the pokeball in his hand and looked at it.  
  
"I wonder what this pokemon is. I didn't really get a good look at it,"  
  
Daylena nodded  
  
"Me neither how about we find out?"  
  
Just as they were about to find out what these new pokemon were professor birch stepped out of the medical room with a grim look upon face.  
  
"The pokemon are doing well but might have to stay for a few more days for observation, im sorry im sure this will delay your journey once again,"  
  
The twins looked at one another with a look disappoint on there faces.  
  
"Maybe we can use these new pokemon we caught today! Dave said remembering the pokemon.  
  
"He's right," Daylena said as she interrupted.  
  
"We can use these as are starters this way we can leave today.as planned,"  
  
Professor birch rubbed his chin thoughtfully and smiled  
  
"How can I say no to such determination I know you guys will make great pokemon masters"  
  
With that the whole town gathered to say goodbye to the two newest littleroot trainers. Dave and Daylena didn't know what adventures they might encounter and what challenges they might meet. Heck, they don't even know what pokemon they have, but that is for another day..another adventure. 


	2. Episode 2: Scooch for the Pooch

Episode 2: Scooch for the Pooch  
  
The twins begin there journey leaving the city of littleroot, they decided to take a rest near a grassy road with high rock formations that surrounded them and a small pond nearby, the road is headed for the nearest gym leader. Setting up camp, they thought about the commotion of the previous day and the two new pokemon they caught then realizing they still didn't know what they were!  
  
Putting her hair back into her two round ponytails Daylena chatted with Dave.  
  
"How much longer before we get to the first gym leader I can't wait to get my first badge," Daylena said with confidence.  
  
Dave slid his red long sleeve jacket over his plain white shirt and replied.  
  
"Well maybe we should find out what pokemon we have first I think that might just be a tad important," Dave said sarcastically.  
  
Daylena nodded and they both opened there packs and grabbed there pokeballs, looking at one another they raised there pokeballs and tossed them.  
  
"Go pokeball!" the twins yelled in unison.  
  
The pokeballs flew from there hand and landed on the ground, Dave pokeball shot out a red beam that formed into a very small red pokemon and Daylena's formed a small blue pokemon. The pokemon quickly grabbed one another with frightened looks on there faces, ears twitching one with a plus sign for a tail the other a minus sign for a tail.  
  
Daylena held in a laugh.  
  
"Uh..don't worry little guys we won't hurt you...im Daylena and that's my twin Dave,".  
  
Dave busily looked through his bag and pulled out a large book, skimming through it he found the picture of the two pokemon that stood before him.  
  
"Plusle and minun," he said reading the book.  
  
"There Electric type pokemon, there also classified as the cheering pokemon. They love cheering there partner on,"  
  
Dave closed his book and the twins stepped closer to there newfound electric pokemon.  
  
"I have a hunch they might know each other," Daylena said.  
  
Dave nodded.  
  
"Yea maybe there related.maybe even twins..hello plusle..minun, were your trainers,"  
  
The two pokemon shivered in fear as they held each other staring at the twins, Dave and Daylena stood confused by there new pokemon actions and didn't understand why they showed such fear of them, maybe still startled from the earlier day. Suddenly a crisp howl was heard not to far away.  
  
Daylena jumped.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
Minun and Plusle scurried up a nearby tree in as the twins got back to back.  
  
Dave gulped.  
  
"What was that.,"  
  
Another howl erupted even closer then the last time, seeming to be getting closer and sounding more numerous.Daylena slowly turned toward the nearby bushes and suddenly froze in fear as she saw two glowing eyes in the bushes, then four, then six, the eyes growing in numbers.  
  
"Da..da...Dave.," Daylena tried to cough up her words, but was still frozen in fear.  
  
"Maybe it was nothing Daylena.maybe we are imagining?" Dave said in a worried voice.  
  
Dave soon realized it was something more then that when the glowing eyes seemed to surround them.  
  
A grey streak then flew out of the bushes, its fur flying through the air and its teeth exposed  
  
"Daylena don't move! Some poochyena won't attack if you don't run" Dave said quietly yet sternly.  
  
Daylena ignored him and dashed from Dave's side and tried to climb up a near by tree when two poochyena hopped out in front of her a third hoping behind her. Daylena did a small turn and looked to Dave.  
  
"Help.me.," she said.  
  
Dave stepped one foot toward Daylena when the first poochyena bit at his foot taking a hold of it.  
  
"OW!" Dave yelled in pain.  
  
The two small pokemon looked from atop the tree when plusle took a stand. The small pokemon instructed his small friend to stay put and patted him on the head. Plusle then hopped from atop the tree and let out a growl attack. All the poochyena turn toward the pokemon and began to charge at him.  
  
"Plusle! No!....try....try a thunderwave attack! "Dave shouted.  
  
The plusle first looked at Dave with a blank expression then looked up at its small partner it then clenched its tiny fist. Sparks began to form on its small plus cheeks and a small wave of electric energy blasted from his cheeks and struck some of the poochyena. The poochyena shuddered in pain and came to a stop from the paralyzing attack.  
  
"Good job plusle!" Dave said.  
  
Dave quickly picked up plusle and called for Daylena, Daylena rushed over to the nearby tree that was holding minun.  
  
"Minun please! Come out of the tree you can trust me," she yelled to minun as the poochyena began to recover.  
  
Minun looked down at Daylena, tears forming in its eye; it then looked to Dave and plusle. He saw that plusle seemed to be safe and decided to trust Daylena and hopped from the tree and flew into Daylena arms.  
  
Dave and Daylena began to run as the poochyena ran toward them howling, there pack growing in number. As the twins were running they tripped on the uneven ground of the Forrest and tumbled down a large hill, hitting rocks and twigs as the slid down.  
  
"Daylena are you okay," Dave said wincing in pain as he stood up.  
  
"I think so. But where's plusle and minun?!" she said as she patted herself off.  
  
They looked around and saw plusle and minun lying on the ground nearby, light bruises and scratches on them. The twins rushed over to them when the group of poochyena came from up the hill, the twins hopped in front of the two hurt pokemonknowing they were in a dead-end. The poochyena growled as the slowly walk toward them. The twins clenched there fist preparing to protect there pokemon when unexpectedly plusle and minun hopped in front of the twins, the twins looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Thunderwave!!" The twins said in unison.  
  
Sparks began buzz from plusle and minun as there eye's squinted, they both threw up there hands and shot a white and blue wave of sparking energy toward the poochyena. The poochyena shuddered and winced in pain running in fear as the sparks of electricity jumped from there body. The pokemon escaped but one poochyena seemed to be fully paralyzed, Daylena then grabbed a pokeball from her bag and tossed it at the paralyzed pokemon. The pokemon ball began shaking and hopping around on the grass and then came to a stop.  
  
"What did you do that for!" Dave shouted at her.  
  
"I thought we were suppose to catch pokemon...even ones that were about to kill us heh heh" Daylena responded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Back at camp Dave and Daylena packed up to continue there adventure, plusle and minun rested atop one another nearby. Daylena put her new pokemon in her bag, Dave still thinking she made a wrong decision catching the poochyena. After finishing Dave picked up his plusle and Daylena picked up minun deciding not to return them to there pokeballs and instead to hold there new friends. They continued on the road not knowing what adventure they would run into next. 


	3. Episode 3:Lesson from Agression

Episode 3: Lesson from Aggression  
  
The day was early and a warm breeze filled the air, the twins are continuing there journey to challenge the first gym leader for there badge. Minun sits atop Daylena's head, taking a nap while Daylena daydreams about the battle the previous day wondering if she could have done better. Meanwhile plusle happily skips next to Dave trying to keep up with his large steps, Dave busy pondering about the adventure he had yesterday wondering about what might happen next, hoping for more. Without warning a young boy hops onto the dirt road grasping his small cap making sure it doesn't fall off.  
  
"Hello! I'm Terren are you guys trainers!" the young boy said excitedly  
  
Dave blinked at the boy while Daylena grasped her chest in fright.  
  
"You nearly scared me to death! Can't people greet people normally these days?" Daylena said yelling at the young boy  
  
Terren tipped his hat.  
  
"Oh sorry im just excited, im a new trainer and im looking for someone to battle,"  
  
Dave stepped up to the small boy and smiled.  
  
"Were new trainer's im Dave and this is my twin sister Daylena. I guess I could battle you,"  
  
Daylena stepped up and pushed Dave causing him to fall on his bum, not even noticing him.  
  
"No no I wanna battle, let me test my strength!" she said doing a little dance.  
  
Dave sighed and looked to plusle.  
  
"No no. Go right ahead Daylena "Dave said rolling his eyes.  
  
The twins and the brave trainer walked shortly off the main road into a clear grassy area. Dave sat angrily on the ground awaiting the battle while plusle picked up a small brown leaf and began swaying it back and forth cheering for Daylena. Daylena looked to plusle and smiled throwing him a peace sign.  
  
"That's right plusle im gonna win this!" Daylena said happily.  
  
"Pokeball go!" The boy said throwing his pokeball in the center of the field.  
  
His pokeball hit the ground and the beam of light formed into a small blue and orange creature its mouth opening releasing a "Mudkip!"  
  
Daylena swooned.  
  
"Oooo mudkip but I have no fear, let me take this out"  
  
Daylena pulled a pokeball from her pack while minun steadily waited next to her. Daylena then threw the pokeball it letting out a grey dog like pokemon. The poochyena looked around and set its eyes on minun and let out a small growl at it, minun jumped up and ran behind Daylena in fear.  
  
"No silly dog! Minun is your friend! That's your foe!" Daylena said pointing at the small mudkip.  
  
Terren pointed at poochyena  
  
"Mudkip use tackle attack!"  
  
Poochyena started to slowly walk toward minun when it was quickly hit by mudkip's tackle attack, making poochyena wince.  
  
"ack!" Daylena shouted  
  
"Poochyena get up and use a tackle attack!"  
  
"Dodge and use growl attack! "  
  
Poochyena angrily charged at mudkip, mudkip then hopped to the side dodging poochyena's attack. Mudkip then opened its small mouth and let out a growl attack at poochyena, it shuddering from the sound.  
  
"Wrong wrong wrong!" she said as she stomped angrily.  
  
"Try another tackle attack poochyena!"  
  
"Mudkip use mud slap, now!"  
  
Poochyena flicked his bushy tail and angrily charged at mudkip once again, mudkip then jumped back and let a ball of mud shot out of its mouth splashing into poochyena's face covering his eyes. Without the command of Daylena poochyena tried to tackle mudkip missing from his lowered accuracy caused by the mud and slammed into a tree.  
  
"Mudkip finish with a tackle!"  
  
Mudkip ran and crashed into poochyena, poochyena slid through the grass coming to a stop and fainted pitifully onto the ground. Daylena eyes opened wider and she slumped down onto the floor and returned poochyena.  
  
"Uh that's ok. Cause im not done! Minun get in there, now! " Daylena said a sadness in her voice  
  
Minun hopped into the center of the field and looked at Mudkip ready to battle. Plusle started to sway the leaf even harder and started to cheer loudly for minun while Dave curiously looked at minun's sudden boost of energy while plusle yelled at him.  
  
"Minun use a thundershock attack! Now now now!"  
  
"Mudkip use tackle attack! "Terren yelled  
  
Minun blinked and a confused look flushed over its face seeming as if he didn't know what to do while mudkip started to come at him speeding.  
  
Dave stood up and yelled to Daylena.  
  
"Try a different attack! I do not think they learn that attack! "  
  
Daylena nodded to her twin  
  
"Minun thunderwave!"  
  
Minun blue cheeks began to spark and a wave of blue electricity shot from his cheeks and hit Mudkip yet mudkip seemed to be unaffected by the attack completely. The Mudkip then struck minun, sending him flying back.  
  
"What..happened?" Daylena said in confusion  
  
"Don't you know? Mudkip is also a ground type not just a water type so it has a good resistance against electric attacks," Terren said speaking up.  
  
Daylena snapped her fingers.  
  
"Darn! I knew that! minun use tackle!"  
  
"mudkip let's finish this, use water gun!"  
  
Minun slowly got and prepared for a tackle attack when a burst of water flew into its face, causing minun to do cartwheels flying back, soaking his short fur. Minun eyes swirled in pain and he fainted from mudkip's powerful attack. Daylena once again slumped onto the ground with her head slumped over, she then began mutter under her breath. Plusle ran over to minun grabbing him and let out squeaks trying to wake his friend up while Terren's mudkip jumped into his arms.  
  
"Great job Mudkip," Terren said petting his pokemon.  
  
Dave sadly looked to Daylena as she stayed motionless, a tear falling to the ground.  
  
Terren smiled.  
  
"Hey Daylena you tried no need to be a sore loser!"  
  
Daylena looked up with an expression of evil on her face; she appeared next to Terren her face growing three times as large.  
  
"Look here you little pip squeak! I am! Not a sore loser! You may have won me luckily this time! With cheating of course! Nevertheless, it will never! Ever! Happen again!"  
  
Terren froze and gave a blank look when a dust cloud appeared. Terren was running in the distance in fear from Daylena's outbreak. Daylena then ran and picked up minun and continued to run into a nearby forest as tears flew from her eyes.  
  
"Daylena wait!" Dave cried out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Dave walked into the forest, plusle sadly walking next to him. Dave soon came up to a flat rock overlooking a pond, Daylena was sitting on it with her head down and minun curled up on her lap. Dave slowly walked up to her and took a seat next to her.  
  
"I bet you think im a sore loser to..don't you?" Daylena said still looking down.  
  
"I would never think that Daylena. Never," he said responding.  
  
"I promised mom that I would be a pokemon master for her. How can I do that when I can't even win a simple battle" Daylena said as she held back her tears.  
  
"Daylena..you know there ups and downs when being a trainer, there always ups and downs in everything. When mom had that disease she won it, this time you lost a battle..one thing mom didn't do was give up and breakdown, Daylena I know your stronger then this and I know we will both be pokemon masters together though..there will be a lot of losses along the way "  
  
Daylena broke into a smile.  
  
"You know what bro. You are right...hopefully you will be there for me through all of this,"  
  
Dave smiled "you know I will"  
  
Daylena and Dave hugged and so do minun and plusle. The sun began to set and Dave and Daylena decided to stay and enjoy the sunset while sitting upon the rock. Thinking about the lessons they learned today and what new lessons they will learn in the future along there journey, but one thing they know they will learn them together. 


	4. Episode 4: Ghost of a chance part 1

Episode 4: Ghost of a chance Part 1  
  
The burning campfire lit up the night sky, it letting off a dark smoke that stood out against the bright stars. Dave and Daylena were cuddled up in there sleeping bags, plusle and minun on there sides. The twins were in a deep sleep and were resting from a long day of walking trying to get to the nearest town, but instead decided to set up camp. The silence was broken when the sound of breaking branches filled there camp.  
  
Dave sat up with a tired look on his face and poked Daylena.  
  
"Daylena did you hear that?" he said quietly trying not to scare her.  
  
Daylena let out a loud snore; plusle was already awake and crawled to Dave, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Plusle I hear something I think we should go check it out" Dave said picking up his small friend.  
  
They stepped deeper into the woods following the sounds he heard earlier, a gust of cold wind brushed over him and plusle. His vision was lightly impaired by the darkness but Dave wandered deeper into the woods, he looked back every so often at the camp checking up on Daylena and minun.  
  
"Maybe it was nothing plusle lets head back, "Dave said to plusle wanting to get back to his warm sleeping bag.  
  
Dave turned around and jumped back in fear, plusle diving into his shirt. Before him was a small girl with long black hair and an old plain white dress. The girl blinked with large green eyes and held a pokemon with both hands in her arms, the pokemon almost the same size as her, its head green with a red flap sticking out. Dave knew this pokemon, the psychic type ralts.  
  
"You scared me little girl what are you doing out so late? " Dave said breathing hard.  
  
The small girl stepped closer to Dave.  
  
"Hello my name is Eliza and im ten years old and this is my best friend ralty"said the small girl cheerfully.  
  
Dave mustarded a smile and tried to talk to the little girl.  
  
"Um hi Eliza you sure gave me freight but it's a little late for you to be out maybe you should get home even if uh ralty is with you"he said nicely to the small girl.  
  
Plusle slowly poked his head out of the shirt to see what is going on while Dave began to head back to the camp to catch some sleep, he didn't want slow down Daylena who is in a rush.  
  
Not looking back, he made it to camp and prepared to get back into his sleeping bag when a gust of cold wind breezed on the back of his neck. Turning around he saw young Eliza, tears in her eyes and holding her small ralts, which woke up Daylena.  
  
"What's going on here who are! " Daylena said in a sleepy grunt.  
  
Eliza stepped closer.  
  
"Please help me.please come and help me and my friends, "she said in a soft voice.  
  
The twins looked at one another, puzzled about what she could be talking about, Daylena stood up picking up minun who was also awoken by the noise.  
  
"What do you need help with little girl? Are you okay? "Daylena said concerned yet still sleepy.  
  
Eliza turned around and looked back.  
  
"Please follow me.and help us! "  
  
Eliza then dashed into the woods her long hair flowing back, the twins looked at one another puzzled and nodded. They grabbed their bags and set chase trying to catch up with the little girl.  
  
The stars lightly light up the woods enough that they could keep track of Eliza who was running rather fast, they soon came to a stop in which seemed to be a small town, Eliza no where to be found. Single buildings were scatted around with old tattered fences around each one, small gardens were here and there and a large fountain sat in the center of the eerie city. Only one building seemed to be lit out of all of them, it was a large barn like building that emitted sounds of commotion that boomed from it so Dave and Daylena decide to investigate. They stepped into which now seemed to be a city hall, rows of seats were filled with many people chatting amongst themselves all adults, the twins decided to take a empty seat in the back and held there pokemon to keep them warm when a large beefy man stepped to a stand in the front.  
  
"Calm down everyone calm down," said the beefy man trying to get calm over the ruckus.  
  
A random woman stood up.  
  
"All the children of the city are missing how can we calm down! "  
  
Another stood.  
  
"The curse is back! We shall never see are children again!"  
  
Panic filled the room once again, people shouting things such as the children are missing and it's the ghost. The panic came to a halt when a women yelled in horror and pointed toward a far wall, where a pokemon with red glowing eyes came through it and let off a spine-tingling "Dusssskull,". The room began to empty when suddenly more and more of the ghost pokemon filled the room shouting and moaning there names. Dave and Daylena shot up and tried head for the exit, which was already blocked by running people. Through all the screaming and running people Dave saw a familiar face in the crowd: Eliza who began to walk toward the twins with a blank look on her face. Dave began to step back while Daylena stared at the young girl who was know inches away from her. Eliza then looked into the eyes of Daylena but there was something different about Eliza's eyes this time for now they were glowing pure white, Eliza then smirked while holding her small ralts and a halo of energy surrounded Daylena and minun and began to engulf them and in the next second Eliza and Daylena were gone.  
  
"Daylena! " Dave shouted rushing to where Daylena once was.  
  
Dave looked around confused, the city hall now empty. Yet what he couldn't understand where was Daylena and minun and that strange little girl and how and why they just.vanished.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Episode 4: Ghost of a chance part 2

Episode 4: Ghost of a chance Part 2  
  
The sun is just rising in what is know known as Starlit town, famous for the stars that light it's nearby forest. Sitting on the fountain in the center of the town is Dave and plusle awake for hours waiting. All through the night Dave went from house to house looking for answers in his twin's sister disappearance but no one wouldn't even open there door, still spooked by what happened earlier that night. Stopping to rest on the fountain feeling guilty thoughts for not helping Daylena and minun who are now lost. Plusle walked to with Dave with a look of sorrow on his face and rubbed his cheeks against his arm trying to comfort him when he saw an old man with a mud brown robe approaching them.  
  
Stopping a few feet away from them he began to speak.  
  
"I suppose your looking for someone," the old man said in a scratchy voice  
  
Dave looked up at the old man whose bald head gleamed from the fresh new light from the rising sun.  
  
"How did you know that, "Dave asked probingly  
  
The old man winced,.  
  
"Well about everyone is looking for someone in this town sadly, "  
  
Dave gave the man a puzzled look.  
  
"What do mean? "  
  
The old man came closer and widend his eyes.  
  
"A few days ago people just started to vanish.children.first it was one then it was three, four, five and then ten. That's when the city started to get in an uproar and panic rushed over the city. People started to think maybe it had to do something with.the curse. "  
  
Dave remembered before when he overhead people speaking of the curse at the city hall earlier.  
  
"Yes I heard of this so called curse but it doesn't make since.what is this curse? " Dave said now wanting to no more.  
  
The old man nodded.  
  
"A decade ago a small group of children headed for a cave not to far north of here. They would pretend they were pokemon masters and the such I suppose. Yet something terrible happened up there, a young girl and her pokemon never came back. The kids were in a hysteria, they complained of ghost pokemon.and one large eye they could not forget. The kids said something about a curse..they said that the little girl was only the first that would disappear and the one with the single eye would be back for others in time. Yet the town was peaceful.in till now."  
  
Dave had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach from what he just heard. Still he knew he had to do something about Daylena and minun and those others who vanished. He decided he would venture to the place the man mentioned..the cave to the north.  
  
"You must be careful when you venture there, many have went there and never returned" said the man looking at Dave.  
  
Dave shook his head.  
  
"Im going to get my sister, "said Dave walking north.  
  
Finding his way upon a path he followed it north climbing a few rocks here and there, time was strangely moving fast the moon already high in the sky it looking down upon Dave and plusle. Dave then came upon a rock face with a large hole in it; Dave slowly approached it when he saw something in the corner of his eye, a small girl.  
  
"Eliza wait!" he shouted.  
  
Eliza then pointed towardd the ground, pointing at a few glass like fragments that lay there broken.  
  
"Help us!" Eliza screeched  
  
Dave ran toward Eliza and jumped toward her hoping to stop her from escaping when he strangly flew through her and hit the ground with a loud thud. Lying on the ground he looked back at Eliza who vanished into thin air with her ralts.  
  
Picking up one of the glass shards he raced into the cave now even more determined to find his sister. After a while of running through the damp cave he came upon a dead end that was well lighted from the starlight flooding into the cave.  
  
"No. "Dave said lightly losing hope.  
  
"Pla pla pla!" said plusle letting out a soft cry, pointing at a strange stone.  
  
Dave examined the stone which resembled that shard he picked up earlier, he then placed the stone next to what seemed to be a slot next to the stone that plusle pointed out. Suddenly the sound of stone grinding filled the cave the dead end strangely moving back and sliding to the side revealing stairs that went deep into darkness. Gulping Dave started to travel down the damp stairs that seemed to twist down forever. Hearing what seemed to be chanting Dave slowed down and peeked around a corner and he shudderd from what he saw.  
  
A dozen duskull floating around chanting there names one after the other, two blue flames floated eerily on the wall, lighting up the small stone room to reveal dozen of small children sitting on the ground with there eyes closed seeming to be sleeping. Dave scaned the area and spotted Daylena also seeming to be in a deep sleep with minun sleeping on her side, without thinking Dave stammerd into the room when a line of duskull blocked the children.  
  
"Plusle use thunderwave now! Make it a good one! "Dave said hopping back surprised.  
  
Plusle hopped from Dave's arm and released a wave of electric energy from his squeezed cheeks that directly hit the line of duskull immobilizing them.  
  
Dave then ran to Daylena and shook her furiously.  
  
"Wake up Daylena wake up! " Dave said while shaking his twin sister.  
  
The blue flames blew lightly forward and a burst of cold air filled the small room with enough force to push Dave back. Then from the center of the wall a large grey pokemon with a single eye emerged floating out of the wall with ease, plusle hopped into Dave's arms as he slowly moved back.  
  
"Day.lena..please wake up," Dave said scared half to death.  
  
"She won't wake up! Dusclops won't let it happen, "Eliza said softly  
  
Dave turned to see Eliza standing blankly holding her ralts.  
  
"I'll be back under his control soon! Escape while you still can," Eliza said now screaming.  
  
Dave then started to put everything together, thinking back he rememberd reading about dusclops, that it has the ability to put people under his control.  
  
"Eliza you have to fight it! You can fight it!" Dave said walking toward Eliza.  
  
Eliza shook her head.  
  
"No no I can't he's to strong!"  
  
Dave came next to Eliza, dusclops now angering.  
  
"Eliza I believe in you I know you can do it" he said know getting louder  
  
" Pla pla! " plusle shouted adding in.  
  
Eliza fell to her knees and began to sob shaking her head, dusclops lets out a groan and began to fly at Dave and plusle at a blazing speed; Plusle cheeks began to spark; Dave prepared for dusclops strike when suddenly Eliza tilted her head up, eyes glowing a bright white.  
  
" Im not gonna let you hurt anyone else like you hurt me! " Eliza said screaming!  
  
Her ralts eyes begin to glow also and together they raised there hands shooting streams of brilliant light at dusclops that struck him with a great force. One of the sleeping kids let out a small cough while another began to move, all the kids began to wake.  
  
"Dave please go! Take my friends with you save everyone before it's too late! "Eliza shouted  
  
Dave shook his head.  
  
"No Eliza your coming with us" Dave says shouted back.  
  
Eliza smiled.  
  
"No.Im already gone..but you freed me in a different way. Now go before it's too late and take everyone".  
  
Dusclops screamed in agony while the white light wrapped around his round body. Dave called everyone out of the cave and the kids began to flow out. Grabbing Daylena's hand he rushed out also following the large group of kids, looking back he saw dusclops starting to grow larger as the white light consumed him. Out the cave the Dave followed the kids a farther distance away when a large beam of light shot out the mouth of the cave lighting up the whole area in a blinding light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
A sunrise broke over the small city again kids are returning to there parents some after over ten years when Dave and Daylena are greeted by the old man and fellow town's people.  
  
"We owe you much thanks for you have saved are small town, how may we ever repay you" the old man says cheerfully.  
  
Dave begins to open his mouth when Daylena's interrupts.  
  
"How about the direction to the nearest gym! "she says loudly  
  
The old man nods and smiles.  
  
"The next gym is just over the hill "says the old man pointing west.  
  
After receiveing different gifts from the town people the twins set off west to finally challenge there first gym leader, though daylena doesn't remember much of what happened she knows a lot just happened yet Dave knows so much more. Dave then closes his eyes and thinks about this grand adventure he just had when lightly in his ears he hears a " thank you " in the soft voice that could only be Eliza with he little ralts. 


	6. Episode 5: Scit Scat

Episode 5: Skit Scat  
  
The tall green grass rustled under the twin's feet as they cascaded the small hill nearing the gym. A wide grin flushed over Daylena's face, the gym now a seeing distance away. She made out the name that stretched across the gym and read it aloud "Petalburg Gym ". Dave picked up plusle and began to run toward the gym hoping to get a head start against Daylena (knowing he would probably be punched aside her wanting to battle first) then without warning he flew flat on his face, plusle flying out of his arms. Dave winced in pain and looked back seeing what could have caused his fall and was surprised at what he saw, a small cat like pokemon.  
  
The skitty was much smaller then Dave usually read about, maybe by a few inches, its brown fur covered its body accept maybe for her yellow face. The small skitty smiled at him while her tail swished playfully from side to side.  
  
"A skitty! "He said with excitement.  
  
He stood up and brushed the dirt off himself and went to retrieve plusle, plusle let out a few peeps of reinsurance letting Dave know he was ok and ready to battle. Setting plusle down he prepared to battle the small skitty who still sat there patiently seeming to know what was going happen next. Moving to a clear area Daylena sat with minun knowing Dave wanted to catch this semi-rare pokemon.  
  
"Ok plusle let's start out with a thunderwave attack! " Dave ordered  
  
Plusle jumped a few inches forward toward the smaller then usual pokemon and let out a powerful thunderwave. The small skitty elegantly jumped over the quick wave and let out a growl at plusle who shuddered back from the sharp growl.  
  
"Plusle try a tackle attack! "  
  
Plusle charged at the pokemon but this time differently, plusle raced toward the skitty faster then ever before, a white streak followed behind him, plusle just learned quick attack. The attack struck the pokemon with considerable force causing it to fall to its side skidding a few feet back. The skitty quickly got back onto its feet and began to wave its tail elegantly back and forth staring into plusle's eyes. Hearts filled plusle's eye, he was just stricken with a attract attack.  
  
"Plusle break out of it! " Dave yelled trying to snap his pokemon out of his alluring trance.  
  
Plusle swayed back and forth deeply in traced by the swooning skitty. Skitty then charged toward plusle connecting directly into plusle's stomach, sending him into the tall grass.  
  
"Plusle please snap out of it and use a quick attack!"  
  
Plusle shook his head stunned from the tackle attack, lifting his head he saw skitty charging at him with great speed. Quickly hopping back plusle bounced off a tree and flew over the charging skitty, letting her slam into the tree. Landing he released a charging quick attack into the dazed skitty, slamming her harder into the tree.  
  
Dave then grabbed a pokemon ball from his pack and threw it at the skitty, it absorbing into the ball in an instant. The ball lightly jiggled and let out a ting letting Dave know he just caught a new pokemon.  
  
The twins stepped into the gym after coming from the pokemon center where they gave there pokemon a much needed rest. An older looking man turned around glancing at the twins giving them a smile, the twins ready for there first gym battle. Ready to test out there new pokemon. 


	7. Episode 6:Just Plain slow

Episode 6: Just PLAIN slow  
  
The gym seemed to look like a large fighting dojo mostly brown with a large pokeball drawn onto the floor. The gym leader stood tall with a head of dark grey hair, he wore a large red jacket and kept a wide grin over his face. The twins were finally about to have there first gym battle.  
  
"Hello im Norman and this is the normal gym," he said shaking each of the twins hands.  
  
Daylena pushed Dave sending him flying to the floor, Daylena then stepped up wanting to battle first.  
  
"I see someone really wants to battle," Norman said lightly laughing  
  
"Yea I've been waiting along time for this I finally get to test out my skills!" she responded nodding.  
  
"Okay two pokemon each no time limit, let's begin!"  
  
With that Norman picked a pokeball from his belt and let it fly toward the center of the gym it releasing a small grey pokemon. The pokemon had a small oval red nose and it laid flat to the ground it's short brown fur covering its body, long claws came out of its long arms .Daylena looked at the small normal type and decided she would try to use a her newest pokemon and released poochyena it letting off a menacing growl  
  
"Poochyena use tackle attack now!" Daylena loudly ordered  
  
Slakoth try a scratch attack!" Norman also ordering loudly  
  
Poochyena looked to the small sloth and rolled his eyes and then laid on the floor deciding to take a nap. Daylena jaw dropped and she fumed with anger shouting at her pokemon to attack, Dave plusle and minun looked on, a worried look on there faces. The small sloth then pulled back its long arm and let its claws strike across the napping poochyena's face it letting out a yelp of pain. Standing to all fours the poochyena growled ignoring orders from the still yelling Daylena; it then tackled the pokemon sending him rolling back.  
  
"Slakoth use your yawn attack!"  
  
"Poochyena you have to raise your attack use howl!"  
  
The poochyena looked back at Daylena and looked at the now recovering pokemon and let out a booming howl causing poochyena's hair to raise up, almost looking spiked. The sloth then inhaled the surrounding air and let out a sleepy yawn the air rushing over poochyena's face a then drowsy look instantly appearing over its face.  
  
"Now try a tackle attack poochyena!"  
  
"Slakoth another scratch attack!"  
  
The now pumped up poochyena flew towards the slow pokemon striking it causing it to skid a few feet back. The poochyena rushed towards the hurt pokemon trying to get in a second attack when suddenly his eyes closed causing poochyena to flip on its side, it now in a deep sleep. The yawn took its affect causing poochyena to sleep, slakoth took this chance to swipe poochyena with yet another scratch attack with its sharp long claws leaving red marks across the sleeping pokemon's face.  
  
"Return poochyena good job!" Daylena yelled returning her hurt pokemon knowing he could not take much more.  
  
"Minun it's your turn! Start with quick attack!"  
  
"Slakoth yawn!"  
  
The grey sloth began to inhale air once again when it was struck quickly by minun's swift attack causing the already weaken slakoth to faint a few feet away.  
  
"Return slakoth now it's your turn vigoroth"  
  
A large pokemon that stood the same height as Norman shot out of the pokeball.The pokemon's body was covered in white fur except for the two brown stripes that stretched across its back. Its arm hung low making its long black claws touch the ground while its sharp teeth protruded out of its mouth.  
  
"Okay vigoroth use focus energy"  
  
"Minun quick attack"  
  
Vigoroth began to focus its energy it clenched its fist and began to fume. Minun stood back a few steps and looked at the large pokemon almost scared. It then jumped back and flew forward dashing in for a quick attack.  
  
"Vigoroth fury swipes quick!"  
  
Just as minun was about to strike the even larger sloth it let out a barrage of fury swipes that struck across minuns chest making the small pokemon fall to the ground.  
  
"Minun get up!"  
  
"Another fury swipes"  
  
Just as minun got up another barrage of fury swipes struck the pokemon this time making the pokemon fly a few feet back.  
  
"Minun please hop back as far as you can and use thunderwave!"  
  
"Let's finish it vigroth fury swipes!"  
  
Vigoroth started to charge towards minun it then got in hitting distance and pulled back its long arm letting its claw fly towards minun. Minun then quickly hopped back barely dodging the flying claw it falling a few feet away and letting out a flickering thunderwave that struck the unexpecting sloth.  
  
"Okay QUICK ATTACK"  
  
"Focus your energy vigoroth"  
  
The paralyzed pokemon struggled to move when it was struck by a speedy quick attack which caused the pokemon to fall back.  
  
"Another quick attack minun!"  
  
Plusle hopped up and started to cheer for minun, minun then looked to his small partner and smiled and let out a forceful quick attack at the fallen pokemon causing him to roll over and faint.  
  
"That was a well played battle! You deserve this badge very much" Norman said walking toward Daylena.  
  
Norman pulled out a pure metal badge out of his pocket and placed it in Daylena's hand. Daylena looked at her newest badge that resembled a rectangle and two arrows in opposite directions. Smiling she jumped into the air minun joining her.  
  
"Congrats Daylena! You got your first badge!" Dave said holding plusle  
  
The twins traveled out of the gym and headed for the pokemon center. Daylena was happy then ever now with her first badge making her even closer to becoming a pokemon master. While Dave couldn't wait till later that day to test out his skills and maybe earn a badge for himself. 


	8. Episode 7: Battle at LiNOONe

Episode 8: Battle at LiNOONe  
  
Plusle barely jumped over the swiping pokemon, the battle was already on its way. Dave was also trying to get his first badge since Daylena got it earlier that day. It was noon and the sun shown in through the gym windows as Daylena and minun were busy cheering.  
  
"Vigoroth use uproar!"  
  
"Finish it plusle quick attack!"  
  
Vigoroth tucked in its arms and prepared to release a powerful uproar when plusle tackled it in the stomach causing the pokemon to faint.  
  
"Linoone go!"  
  
The linoone was a long brown pokemon with light brown stripes its body curved from front to back and its soft blue eyes looked at its surroundings.  
  
"Plusle start of with a thunderwave!"  
  
"Linoone mud sport"  
  
Plusle squeezed and let out a thunderwave that sparked towards the sleek raccoon pokemon. Linoone squeezed down and mud shot from under its paws and surrounded the area which negated the thunderwave attack.  
  
"Linoone headbutt!"  
  
"Plusle try growl!"  
  
Plusle started to growl at the linoone but before it could become effective the linoone head butted plusle sending him into a nearby wall.  
  
"Plusle get up!"  
  
Plusle struggled to get up when linoone head butted plusle pinning him onto the wall causing him to faint. Dave ran over and picked up plusle and set him with Daylena.  
  
"Okay skitty go!"  
  
Skitty was released out the pokemon ball and it let out a soft growl.  
  
"Linoone headbutt!"  
  
"Skitty tackle!"  
  
The pokemon charged at each other and slammed into one another the pokemon sending each other back each of them landing on there feet.  
  
"Linoone double team!"  
  
"Skitty another tackle!"  
  
Skitty charged toward linoone its tail swaying back and forth when instantly linoone double then tripled sending skitty into a confusing stop. Linoone continued to make copies as it surrounded skitty.  
  
"Skitty use attract!  
  
Skitty smiled and started to sway its tail back and forth.  
  
"Skitty slowly move around as you do it!"  
  
Skitty began to slowly move around, staring into each of the eyes of the rapidly growing linoone's. Suddenly linoone's copies disappeared leaving a dazed in love linoone.  
  
"Okay skitty do it!"  
  
Skitty happily charged toward the attracted linoone tackling causing it to back flip, linoone was out of the match.  
  
Norman gasped.  
  
"Beaten by twins in one day.amazing"  
  
Norman handed Dave the normal gym badge and he quickly slid it into his pocket.  
  
Plusle ran over and jumped into Dave's arms.  
  
"You two are powerful trainer's im sure you will succeed in the future" Norman said smiling.  
  
The twins waved goodbye to Norman and stepped out of the gym.  
  
"Now we both have badges I can't wait till the next gym leader!" Daylena said excitedly  
  
The twins and left the gym and went to the nearby pokemon center. The pokemon center was larger then the ones they were used to, it was about two stories and had couches scattered around the room. The twins went up to nurse joy and handed there pokemon to her, they decided to leave them there to rest. The twins then decided to walk around the small city and began to chit chat.  
  
"I bet mom would be proud of us about know" Daylena said biting into a donut  
  
Dave nodded.  
  
"Yea I miss her sometimes"  
  
"You mean you miss her cooking!" Daylena said laughing  
  
The twins laughed and sat on a bench talking about how good they done so far and how poochyena might need a little work. A girl wearing a green hat speedily road down the sidewalk a pokemon flying by her side seeming to resemble a blue and white sea gull. Without notice the girl ran over each of the twins feet letting out a loud crunching sound, the twins shot up in pain grabbing there feet. The girl continued on not even looking back at the twins whom feet she just ran over. Daylena began to yell profanity at girl as she rode into the distance while Dave watched her ride away blinking.  
  
Later that night the twins picked up there refreshed pokemon from the pokemon center and continued down the small the rod to the next gym. The twins wondered what adventures they would run into this time, Dave wondered would he get to meet the mystery girl that ran over his foot as Daylena wondered if she would get a chance to pummel her in the future. 


	9. Episode 8: Stop wailing wailmer!

Episode 9: Stop wailing wailmer!  
  
The large waves rocked the boat as it moved across the boat sending it bobbing up and down. It was about noon and it was another hot day which heated the top layer of the ocean which released its relaxing smell of fresh sea water. The group was on there way to Dewford town a small island city that held there next gym battle. Dave and Jo enjoyed the view, the ocean stretching for miles all around except for a few small islands here and there. Daylena instead held her stomach, her face in a tint of green.  
  
"I think.im seasick," Daylena said grumbling.  
  
Minun patted her on her back her as she swayed back and forth from the ocean currents. They've been traveling for a few hours now still not reaching the coast, but the old man reassured it wasn't much farther as he steered the boat, his wingull on his side.  
  
"This ocean is beautiful," Jo said letting her hand skim the water.  
  
Plusle and wingull chatted in there poke language seeming to have a deep conversation.  
  
"Yea your right," Dave said shyly  
  
After a few minutes of more traveling Jo's wingull let out a loud "Wingull!" and flew away from the boat to a small island which seemed to have a small blue mound on it. The old man steered the boat near the island to get a closer look of the blue figure now seeming to be a pokemon.  
  
"Oh no it's a beached wailmer," Jo said as her wingull flew back to her side.  
  
The old man then steered the boat to the small island that had a few rocks on it and a large palm tree in the middle. He beached his small boat and the trainers flooded out onto the island and ran to the round blue pokemon when the wailmer let out a soft cry of "wail.mer."  
  
"We have to help it," Dave said examining the severely weakened beaded eye pokemon.  
  
Daylena shook her head.  
  
"No no no it's to big and there's no more room for that thing on the boat!" she said shouting.  
  
"We can't just leave it here Daylena," Jo said softly.  
  
Daylena sighed.  
  
"Okay let's all get on different sides then lift it," Dave ordered the group.  
  
They gathered around the crying pokemon and all crouched down around it, plusle and minun doing the same. Sticking there hands under it they lifted the fat round whale pokemon and started to carry it toward the boat.  
  
"This thing is heavy!" Daylena said trying not to drop the hurt pokemon.  
  
"Will get it to a pokemon center when we get to Dewford," Dave said panting.  
  
They dropped the pokemon into the boat it taking up a lot of the much needed space. They gathered into the boat and continued toward Dewford town, much slower then before from the weight of the heavy whale pokemon. The wailer shifted around letting out a loud wail that overpowered the sound of the crashing waves.  
  
"Will you shut up you silly thing!" Daylena said as she yelled at the wailing pokemon.  
  
Suddenly the waves began to rise higher and higher which rocked the small boat back and forth. Dave looked out and saw a large blue figure dive into the water it vanishing beneath the sea and he blinked wondering what it was. Again the figure surfaced once again this time closer then before it causing the waves to crash even louder around the small boat. The wailmer was still crying it almost seemed like it was calling for someone.  
  
"Someone calm that wailmer down if a mother hears that we might be in trou," The old man was interrupted when the large blue figured flew out of the water and continued to rise into the sky, water dripping off of it's blue sleek skin. This pokemon was the biggest pokemon they have ever seen almost resembling a blimp, its underside pure white.  
  
"Wailord.," the old man said gulping.  
  
"I think you guys should hold on." He said looking back.  
  
The wailord let out a loud screech and began to fall back toward the ocean. The wailord then crashed into the already crashing waves and caused a huge tidal wave that rushed toward the small boat. The wave hit the boat with a tremendous force sending the trainers in all different directions and the boat disappeared under the waves.  
  
"Help! I can't swim swim!" Jo screamed as she splashed on the surface, wingull trying to pull her up with his feet.  
  
Dave and plusle surfaced and began to look for Jo. He spotted her and began to swim toward her, plusle hopping on his back. Dave grabbed Jo around her waist and started to float in the water.  
  
"Where's Daylena!" Dave said in a panic.  
  
"Over there!" the old man said pointing to Daylena as he held the capsized boat.  
  
Daylena was trying to wade the water with minun but wailmer was bumping into her crying. A blue figure then surfaced behind her and began to swim toward her.  
  
"Wailord is behind you!"  
  
Daylena looked behind her and her eyes widened in freight.  
  
"Minun use spar..,"  
  
"Daylena don't you'll shock everyone!" Dave said stopping Daylena.  
  
Wailord was getting closer and it was charging at extreme speeds. Suddenly Jo's wingull let out a supersonic at the wailord the old man's wingull joined in also. Wailord stopped and began to splash around furiously making the waves increase.  
  
"Good job wingull!" Jo said praising her pokemon.  
  
Wailmer continued to cry when wailord stopped crashing around.Wailord then opened its mouth and it sucked in the water starting a whirlpool that whirled around the trainers it sucking them into the water.  
  
"He's starting a whirlpool!" The old man shouted to the trainers  
  
They began to swim toward the boat but the whirlpool was to strong keeping them from swimming toward the boat.  
  
"Get it in the air Jo, " Dave said having an idea.  
  
"Wingull supersonic!" Jo ordered.  
  
Wingull flew toward the attacking pokemon and released a supersonic attack which caused the wailord to thrash in the water. Wailord then flew into the air in a confused state. Daylena and Dave then nodded to each other.  
  
"Plusle spark"  
  
"Minun spark"  
  
The electric pokemon hopped out of the twins arms and flew toward the wailord who started to fall back to the ocean. Plusle and minun then struck the giant whale sending electricity all through its body which caused it to let out a loud screech. Wailmer swam to its paralyzed mom and brushed lovingly up against it.  
  
"Let's get to the boat im sure they will be ok," Dave said swimming toward the flipped boat.  
  
The trainers all swam to the boat and flipped it back onto its rightful side. They climbed into the boat and the old man started its motor and quickly continued toward the town. The sun was low in the sky and a cold breeze filled the area. The trainers shivered, there clothes still wet from the dip they took earlier. The pokemon were bundled in the corner sleeping keeping each other warm, minun letting out a light snore. Daylena was also asleep tired out from the long day.  
  
"You really took control out there Dave," Jo said smiling.  
  
Dave blushed.  
  
"I just wanted to everyone to be safe," he said still blushing.  
  
"I don't think you sister likes me very much," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
Dave laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her im sure she'll warm up to you."  
  
"Yea I hope.I like traveling with you guys and im gonna love seeing you guys battle, " she said pointing to Dewford town that was now a short distance away.  
  
After more talking the trainers started to sleep tired from the excitement from the day. Though the trainers were through a lot much more was in store for them in the small town of Dewford. 


	10. Episode 9: Crouching meditite Hidden mak...

Episode 9: Crouching meditite Hidden makuhita.  
  
The boat slightly hit the pier just as the sun was rising, shooting light across the small island. The trainers finally made it to Dewford town and were excited to be closer to getting there second badge. Daylena climbed out the boat clenching her stomach, her face still a tint of green. Plusle and minun climbed out of the boat and began to play on the sand when wingull decided to join them. Dave helped Jo off the boat and they observed the area. The town seemed to be very small; it had a few buildings here and there and few large ones. They also saw a gym and a small pokemon center also a small cave to the west. Dave blinked when he saw a small of group of pokemon who seemed to be fighting one another.  
  
"Makuhita has a tireless spirit it will never give up hope. It eats a lot of food, gets plenty of sleep, and it trains very rigorously. By living that way, this pokemon packs its body with energy," The small machine sputtered as Jo pointed it at one of the pokemon in the tousle.  
  
"What's that?" Dave asked quaintly  
  
"Oh it's a pokenavi with a pokedex attachment; my dad gave it to me," Jo replied smiling  
  
Jo pointed the navi at another one of the fighting pokemon.  
  
"Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training deep in the mountains. However, whenever it meditates, this POKéMON always loses its concentration and focus. As a result, its training never ends," the navi said in a robotic voice.  
  
The fighting type pokemon continued to fight one another but the two meditite seemed to be out numbered by the four Makuhita who continued to pummel the small pokemon.  
  
"Hey! That's just out right cheap! We gotta help those meditite," Daylena yelled madly.  
  
The trainers ran closer to the fight and released there pokemon.  
  
"Wingull get in there"  
  
"Plusle you know what to do"  
  
"Go! Poochyena!" Daylena said as she threw her pokeball.  
  
Jo and Dave ordered there pokemon to attack the Makuhita but when Daylena tried to order her poochyena it turned around and charged at her unknowing minun.  
  
"Poochyena return..minun you get in there," she said sighing.  
  
Wingull released a water gun soaking all the makuhita's. Plusle and minun then tackled the wet pokemon while electrically surged around there bodies letting there spark take affect. The makuhita's screamed from the pain and began to fume looking at the trainers. The makuhita's know knew they were out numbered and began to retreat but first grabbing one of the hurt meditates. They hustled into the cave as the hurt meditite screamed for help.  
  
The small round eared pokemon ran up to the trainers and urgently tried to speak to them.  
  
"Medi medi! Meditate!" It said as it waved its small arms.  
  
"I think he wants are help," Jo said feeling sorry for the small monkey looking pokemon.  
  
Daylena grumbled.  
  
"But the gym is so close!" she said pointing to the gym that was a few feet away.  
  
"Daylena what if that was minun they took," Dave said trying to convince her.  
  
Daylena sighed.  
  
"okay!"  
  
After convincing Daylena they walked toward the cave to rescue the small meditite's friend. The cave opening was very large as it stuck out of the large rock formation, it appeared dark inside and a small dripping sound emitted from inside. As they stepped inside they glanced around. It was very dark and rock pillars filled most of the cave, the ground was a dark brown dirt and the cave walls were covered in green algae.  
  
"This place is creepy," Jo said as she looked around with wingull on her side.  
  
"For a tomboy your sure acting like a wimp," Daylena said as minun walked on her side.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes and they continued deeper into the cave. As they went deeper into the cave it began to get darker and darker since they were getting farther from the entrance.  
  
"Plusle let a few sparks off your cheeks" Dave said hoping it would shed a little light.  
  
Plusle squeezed it cheeks and let off a few sparks that lightly flew off his cheeks it causing a soft glow that lit up the cave.  
  
Daylena then commanded minun to do the same which made it even brighter. They continued down the cave when two makuhita's ran toward them with there fist raised.  
  
"I go this!" Jo said jumping in front of the group.  
  
"Wingull supersonic then wing attack!"  
  
Wingull opened its long beak and released a supersonic at the charging pokemon causing them stop in there tracks. The pokemon wobbled around and began crashing into each other when wingull swooped down with its wings spread out and struck the two pokemon with each of its wings, causing the pokemon to faint and roll back.  
  
"Great job wingull!" Jo said as Daylena sarcastically applauded for her.  
  
After a few minutes of more walking they came upon a large area within the cave. Large rock formations were scattered around the area and the ceiling was much lower here which gave a uncomfortable feeling. Meditite stopped and a dazed expression flushed over its face, it then closed its eyes.  
  
"Meditite's isn't just a fighting type it's also a psychic type..maybe it senses something" Jo said looking at the meditating pokemon.  
  
Meditite's eyes flew open and it began to shout pointing at the rock formations, when makuhita's began to jump from behind them.  
  
"Ambush!" Dave said backing up.  
  
The makuhita's continued to jump from behind the rock formations with mad looks on there faces. A chunkier Makuhita then came from behind one of the formations holding the stolen meditite who appeared to be hurt. The larger Makuhita then let out a grunt and the smaller ones began to charge at the trainers.  
  
"Wingull supersonic!"  
  
"Pokeball go! Skitty!"  
  
"Poochyena go!"  
  
Plusle and minun continued to illuminate the dark cave so they could battle the wild pokemon. Wingull flew to a group of the Makuhita and let out a bizarre supersonic that put them in a state of confusion. Skitty flew out of the pokeball and tackled one of the makuhita's slamming him into one of the rock formations. Poochyena looked around was suddenly punched by one of the makuhita's meaty fist, poochyena growled and bit into the fist; poochyena just learned bite attack.  
  
"Wing attack wingull!"  
  
"Skitty attract! And tackle!"  
  
"Go go go go poochyena!"  
  
Meditite began to glow white when a makuhita punched it causing meditite to slide back a little. The Makuhita went in for another punch and landed it but flew back when the white energy bounced off of meditite sending Makuhita into a rock formation breaking it, meditite just used its bide attack. Skitty smiled and swayed it tail back and forth and attracted two of the Makuhita and then tackled one it then it then hopped off of its big stomach and tackled the other one sending it on its back. Wingull swooped down and struck the two confused pokemon causing them to faint. A Makuhita jumped into the air and flew at wingull ready to punch it when wingull sprayed it with a jet of water sending it into a wall. The Makuhita screamed in pain while poochyena continued to bite into the yellow pokemon's fist, it then released it and tackled the pokemon causing it to faint on the ground.  
  
"I think that's it." Dave said looking around at all the fainted makuhita's,  
  
Plusle and minun growled at the large makuhita who was still standing grasping the meditite. The makuhita began to run toward them and the trainers ordered attacks. Wingull shoot a stream of water at the makuhita feet causing it to slip and fall back, the meditite flying out of its arm. Skitty and poochyena charged at the fallen pokemon and tackled it at the same time making the makuhita flip back up straight into the stonewall. Meditite jumped into the air and caught his small friend and landed next to Dave.  
  
The makuhita stood up and thrusted its arm into skitty's face and punched poochyena sending them sliding back. It then curled its fist and began to focus its energy; it then jumped up and tackled wingull causing the bird to hit the ceiling. The trainers gathered together as the pumped up makuhita walked toward them, there pokemon down for the count. Suddenly meditite set his friend down and jumped in front of them his eyes glowing white. He then held out his arm and yelled sending the makuhita flying back hitting two rock formations breaking them both, it just used confusion attack.  
  
The trainers took this time to escape and ran out of the cave and fell onto warm beach sand, panting and sweating from the run. Plusle and minun stopped the sparks and fell back to back tired from the use of energy. The two meditite's looked at one another and nodded, one seeming to thank the other. One of the meditite then parted ways and left behind one of the buildings it seeming to be a wild pokemon. The other meditite then looked at Dave and pointed to one of his pokeballs.  
  
"You want me to catch you?" Dave said looking at the small pokemon.  
  
The pokemon nodded.  
  
"So you just want me to throw my pokeball at you?"  
  
The pokemon shook his head, he wanted to battle to be caught.  
  
"Ok then plusle start with growl!"  
  
Plusle let out a growl that didn't seem to affect the pokemon much. Meditite then began to meditate; it folded his arms and closed its eyes.  
  
"Plusle quick attack!"  
  
Plusle charged at the meditating pokemon and just as it was about to hit meditite it opened its glowing white eyes causing plusle to fly back and crash into the ocean water.  
  
"Plusle get up and use thunderwave"  
  
Meditite began to fold his arms and meditate. Plusle hopped out of the water and let a thunderwave attack that flew across the beach sand. The thunderwave struck the pokemon causing him to flip back, paralyzing the pokemon.  
  
"Quick attack and Spark"  
  
Plusle shook the water off itself and bulleted toward the stunned pokemon striking it causing it to slide in the sand. As it slid Plusle quickly front flipped onto it and released a spark from its cheeks. The pokemon continued to slide and Plusle hopped off of it panting, preparing to attack but the pokemon didn't move. Dave got a fast ball that was given to him as a gift at starlit town and tossed it at the pokemon; the ball shook and then came to a stop. Dave picked the fast ball up and smiled and then placed it in his bag. 


	11. Epioside 10: fighting aMAZEment

Episode 10: Fighting aMAZEment  
  
The early morning air filled the lungs of the trainers as the walked the small trail through the forest. The trees stood tall all along the trail providing shade every so often. As they continued to walk Jo suddenly stopped with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Okay.why are we in a forest when we were just at the beach?" Jo asked confused.  
  
Daylena stopped and turned around.  
  
"Look you idiot just shut your mouth nobody asked you to come with us anyway!" Daylena sneered.  
  
Jo first looked at Daylena confused by her actions and then began to fume.  
  
"Im tired of you I have put up with enough of you rudeness! " She said picking up a thick stick.  
  
"And what are you gonna do with that?" Daylena said laughing, setting down minun on the ground.  
  
Jo rushed at Daylena and swung the stick upward into Daylena's chin sending her into a nearby tree, she slammed into it hitting her head. Daylena rubbed her red chin while Jo was rushing at her swinging the stick like a crazed woman. Daylena grabbed some dirt and tossed it into Jo's eyes causing her to stop and rub them; she then got a small rock and smashed it across Jo's face and then swung it and hit the opposite side. Daylena tossed down the rock and kicked Jo in the stomach making her roll down a small hill and smack into a large rock.  
  
"This is getting good! "Dave said as he walked down the hill with Daylena.  
  
Jo got up dazed and dodged the incoming fist of Daylena making it smack into the rock.  
  
Jo then grabbed Daylena's hair and Daylena grabbed hers and they began to swing around slamming into the nearby large rocks. Jo kneed her in the stomach and tossed her into the stone wall and began to scratch her face rapidly. Daylena slipped free and punched Jo in the face and then in the stomach making Jo clench her stomach, Daylena bent down and did a swooping kick making Jo fall on her back onto the small rocks. Daylena coughed and slowly picked up a sharp rock and held it above Jo.  
  
Jo let out a scream as Daylena brought down the stone toward her stomach.  
  
"Nooooooo," Jo screamed as she sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
Daylena and Dave looked at one another and then looked at Jo as they rolled up there sleeping bags.  
  
"Um..are you okay?" Daylena said looking at Jo strangely.  
  
Jo blinked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead realizing that it was a dream.  
  
"I just had a nightmare.."  
  
Daylena laughed.  
  
"What did you dream that you lost another battle with me! "  
  
Jo forced a laugh.  
  
"Something like that..., "  
  
After packing up they headed toward the gym that was a short distance away from where they were sleeping. They walked to the center of the small beach town and came upon the small gym and opened the doors. The gym resembled a maze, tall walls were everywhere that led in different directions and dead- ends. As they walked the maze they came upon a large square room with wooden floors. A man stood in the center of the room; he had spiked blue hair and wore an orange shirt with blue pants. He smiled at the trainers as they walked in.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Dewford gym were I specialize in fighting pokemon, people call me Brawly," he said as he made fighting poses.  
  
"Im Dave and this is my twin sis Daylena and are friend Jo, me and my sis are hoping to get are second badges. "  
  
Brawly smiled.  
  
"Twins huh? How about we make things interesting and have a two on two battle, me using two pokemon and you each using one?"  
  
"That sounds great!" Daylena yelled.  
  
"Okay then let's begin"  
  
Brawly grabbed two pokeballs from his pocket and threw them in the center of the gym releasing two pokemon. One of the pokemon was a familiar one, a short chubby yellow makuhita, while the other was a grey muscular pokemon that let out a "machop! ".  
  
"Plusle you'll sit this one out, "Dave said petting plusle on the head.  
  
Dave threw his pokeball and it released his meditite which went into a meditating position. Daylena decided to use her minun who bounced in next to meditite.  
  
"Let's begin! Machop focus energy, makuhita bulk up!"  
  
"Meditite meditate!"  
  
"Minun go in for a spark!"  
  
Machop began to fume and focus his energy as makuhita flexed his muscle and began to grow in size. Meditite started to meditate making his attack increase when minun charged at makuhita with sparks jumping from his cheeks, the electricity swirled around minun's body as minun tackled him making makuhita fly back.  
  
"Machop use low kick! Now! "  
  
As minun landed from the spark attack machop swung around his foot striking minun in the head making him flip on his back.  
  
"Meditite confusion attack!"  
  
Meditite stopped meditating and he threw out his hand and used confusion sending out a white energy making machop fly back next to makuhita. Minun got up and bounced next to meditite ready to fight.  
  
"Okay both of you attack meditite! Arm thrust and karate chop!"  
  
The pokemon got up and raced toward meditite. Makuhita grabbed minun and punched him back sending minun tumbling back. Makuhita then began to thrust his arms into meditite as machop let out a flurry of karate chops on him.  
  
"Meditite use bide!"  
  
Meditite began to glow white as the pokemon continued to let of a barrage of blows on him.  
  
"Keep hitting guys! He won't be able to release that bide and will faint soon. "  
  
"Minun use thunderwave!"  
  
Minun shook his head and slowly got up and looked at machop and makuhita from across the gym. His cheeks began to spark and he got on all fours then let out a thunderwave that flew across the gym. The thunderwave absorbed into makuhita and machop causing them to be instantly paralyzed. Meditite then began to glow red and released the energy from the bide sending the red energy into the pokemon. The pokemon back flipped several times and slid to the feet of brawly who returned there fainted pokemon to there pokeballs.  
  
Brawly let out a loud laugh.  
  
"That was a great battle! I haven't had a more interesting battle like that in a while, "  
  
Daylena picked up minun.  
  
"That was a great battle! And minun you did a great job."  
  
Dave started to pat meditite on the head but he moved away.  
  
"Meditite.you should be happy we just won a battle,"  
  
Meditite gave Dave a serious look and began to meditate.  
  
"Hmmm meditites usually have serious personalities.well here are you guys badges," Brawly said as he handed the twins metal badges that looked like small punching gloves.  
  
Jo and plusle walked over to the twins and congratulated them on there new badges. After saying goodbye to Brawly they left the gym and started to walk to the pokemon center. As they were walking a small boy walked from behind a building and approached the trainers.  
  
"Dave? Jo? Daylena? " the small boy said looking at the trainers.  
  
"How do you know are names?" Jo said not knowing who the small boy was.  
  
"Some strange people told me.and he told me to give you guys these,"  
  
The small boy handed each of them a brown envelope with there names on them. Dave opened the letter and began to read it aloud.  
  
"Dear trainers, you have been invited to join strong trainers such as yourself on an adventure to riches. If wish to miss this opportunity for experience and riches do not follow the map below. Please arrive early tomorrow and don't be late, "  
  
The trainers gathered around the letter and looked at the map. The map showed they were a very short distance away from an abandoned ship that was off the coast of Dewford city.  
  
"This is strange.first how does this 'person' know are name? And an abandoned ship? It doesn't sound right, "Jo said to the twins.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure wimp! And it says experience!"  
  
"She's kinda right Jo.it does sound like it would be fun, "Dave said to Jo.  
  
"Okay I guess, "Jo said looking at the ground.  
  
The trainers decided to get some rest so they could wake up early the next day. Jo was still unsure about the whole idea and what might happen when they get there. She knew there would be more then just experience and riches.something more.dangerous 


	12. Episode 11: A! Ban! Don! Ship!

Episode 11: A! Ban! Doned! ship!  
  
Lighting ripped through the sky, jumping to each grey cloud that covered the sky. The rain started to pour harder as the cold wind whipped around it. The trainers are in this predicament because of what shortly happened after the twins got there second badge. Each trainer got a formal letter inviting them to an abandoned off the coast of Dewford city. After convincing Brawly to borrow his ship they set sail on his tough boat toward the wrecked ship.  
  
"Okay! There it is! The ship! Good luck," Brawly yelled so the trainers could here him over the crashing waves.  
  
Holding there pokemon the trainers rushed on the deck of the half-submerged ship. Seeing a door the trainers rushed inside trying to get out the thrashing rain. The ship looked over hundred years old, most of the paint on the wooden walls was chipped away. There were a few old painting that were tattered and a few benches that were lined up against the wall. Most of the ship was drenched in water from holes that covered the roof.  
  
"That storm came out of no where! " Daylena said ringing out her wet hair.  
  
Plusle and minun wiggled sending the water all over wingull, him seeming to enjoy it.  
  
"Your right the storm did come out of no where but at least where out of the rain," Dave said trying to fix his hair.  
  
Suddenly two trainers came out of one of the cabins soaking wet. One of the trainers was a red headed boy that looked to be a teenager. He wore blue pants and a large blue jacket that went to his knees. The other trainer was more familiar, it was Terren the boy Daylena lost her first battle to.  
  
"Hello we were just exploring the area, I guess you guys must be the other trainers," Terren said tipping his hat.  
  
Daylena rushed into his face.  
  
"It's you, that little brat!"  
  
Terren backed up a little.  
  
"Ah! It's you that maniac!"  
  
Daylena rolled up her fist when the other boy spoke up.  
  
"Hello, people call me Dak; Im guessing you guys got the same letters?"  
  
"Yea we did, I still think it's a little strange," Jo said petting her wingull.  
  
A tall figure stepped in from the entrance of the boat and removed its hood. The figure was a tall girl with purple hair and purple eyes to match. She wore a long purple trench coat what almost went to her ankles.  
  
"Hello I didn't suspect so many people….," she said stepping by the other trainers.  
  
A sudden burst of thunder and lighting shook the boat slightly as the rain continued to fall.  
  
"Im June and you guys are?"  
  
After all the trainers introduced themselves they began to wonder why they were all brought to this strange ship.  
  
"So anyone have any idea why were here? Im personally here for the money….," June said unbuttoning a few buttons of her coat.  
  
Another tall figured appeared in the entrance of the boat. A bolt of lighting struck across the sky showing his old face for a few seconds. The figure stepped in and removed his coat. He was very tall and wore a strange top hat; his clothes seemed to be very old fashion much like his shiny black shoes.  
  
"Im sure you all are wondering why I brought you here? " the man said a slyness in his voice.  
  
"Damn skippy!" Daylena blurted out.  
  
"Tell me about the money please….," June said stepping forward.  
  
"And the experience!" Terren added in.  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Slow down my young trainers for you do not even know your mission."  
  
"What do you mean mission?" said Dave.  
  
The man twirled an expensive looking cane in his hand.  
  
"All I want is a little something…a pokemon… and you trainers are going to get it for me."  
  
"What kind of pokemon, a rare pokemon are something?" said Dak.  
  
"I guess you could say that….It's not that much to ask for wouldn't you guys say."  
  
"So all you want is for us to get you a pokemon? What pokemon is this exactly?" said Daylena putting one hand on her hip.  
  
"You'll know when you see it….its at the deepest part of the ship perhaps. Still I want to add excitement so you guys will wear these!" the man said while holding up what seemed to be long rubber cuffs.  
  
The trainers looked oddly at the man.  
  
"What are those for?" Asked Dave.  
  
"Well I call them teamwork bands, you will each be split up into teams and whatever team finds the pokemon first will win the fabulous prize," the man said revealing three gold nuggets within his hand.  
  
June's eye sparkled while Terren began to drool.  
  
"How can we trust you?" said Dak.  
  
"Don't worry im very trustworthy, now I already set up the teams randomly. Daylena and Terren will be together….Dak…..Dave…..and June and Jo."  
  
Daylena began to fume.  
  
"No! Im can't be paired up with him!"  
  
Terren laughed.  
  
"Calm down toots! And enjoy the Terren ride while you can!"  
  
The man snapped each of the cuffs on one foot of each trainer making them joined together.  
  
"First team back with the pokemon wins……go!"  
  
All the trainers stared at the man.  
  
"Go! I said!"  
  
All the trainers rushed into different cabins trying to find this unknown pokemon.  
  
"Hey slow down will ya," Terren yelled as he was being yanked along by Daylena.  
  
Daylena ignored him and continued to rush around the ship while holding minun. Soon the trainers came into a murky room with one large window that wasn't much help since it was still pouring outside. Terren then sat on the ground and crossed his legs.  
  
"Im not going anywhere in tell you promise to slow down!" Terren yelled.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so slow! And could keep up! We are in a race!" She yelled back.  
  
Terren puffed and grabbed one of his pokeballs and released his Mudkip. He then grabbed another pokeball and released a new pokemon. The pokemon looked like a small bird; it had blue and red feathers and let out a "Taillow!"   
  
"Oooo awwww! Not! Check this pokemon out," she grabbed her pokeball and tossed it, poochyena coming out of the pokeball.  
  
Poochyena instantly turned around and started growling at minun. Minun jumped behind Daylena's leg shivering in fear as Terren began to laugh.  
  
"That's not funny you little fu…," Daylena was suddenly interrupted when a sound of breaking wood filled the room.  
  
"What was that," yelled terren.  
  
The floor under them began to buckle and the sound of splintering wound continued.  
  
"Don't…..move," Daylena said when poochyena pounced at minun.  
  
Poochyena landed near Daylena's feet when the floor fell from under them, sending them into a deep dark hole.  
  
Meanwhile Dak and Dave were making there way down a second flight of stairs.  
  
"Do you know where were going?" Dak said looking around the old ship.  
  
"Yes of course I know my way an abandoned ship I never been to," Dave said sarcastically.  
  
The trainers continued down the stairs and came to a long hallway that stretched across the ship. Though something seemed to be blocking the path way.  
  
"Go Mawile!" said Dak throwing his pokeball which revealed a small gray and yellow pokemon that had giant jaws protruding from its head.  
  
"Bite through that thing blocking the hall," he said pointing at the large blue thing.  
  
Mawile stepped close to the thing and opened its large horn like jaws and snapped into it. A screech came from the thing which they now knew was a large napping tentacrule. The tentacrule slowly turned around and let out a beam of bubbles into mawile sending her flying back into Dak.  
  
"Uh-Oh," Dak said pushing mawile off himself.  
  
"Plusle use quick attack!" Dave ordered pointing at the angry pokemon.  
  
Plusle charged at the tentacrule when a small shining square came out of the tentacruel's center jewel directly in front of him. Plusle slammed into the barrier attack and fell to its back. Tentacruel then shoot of his tentacles and wrapped the pokemon and there trainers and began to squeeze them, making them unable to escape.  
  
Meanwhile…again.  
  
Wingull was leading the way as the trainers were walking down the slim hallway. Entering into a room the trainers slumped into some old wet chairs.  
  
"We've been in this room three times know!" said June slumped in the chair.  
  
"I think we may be lost….," Jo said quietly.  
  
"Ya think!.......oh sorry I have a temper."  
  
"No it's ok," Jo said faking a smile.  
  
Digging into her purple purse June grabbed a black pokeball and tossed it. A purple pokemon emerged from the pokeball. The pokemon was slouched over with its arms out and had large diamond like eyes. His claws stuck out from his fingertips as it let out a "Sable….eye"  
  
"Sableye use your foresight."  
  
Sableye began to scan the room and pointed to a beaten up bookcase against the wall. The trainers got up and looked at the bookcase when it suddenly span brining them inside. Next thing you know the trainers were flying down what looked to be a giant slide, screaming.  
  
Daylena came to the surface of the water gasping for air with minun in her arms. She looked around and was in a well lightened room that was half submerged in water,she didn't seem to see terren.  
  
"Terren where are you?!"   
  
A few feet away terren was splashing around in the water like a magikarp while taillow and mudkip starred at him.  
  
"Help im drowning!"  
  
"Just stand up idiot…"  
  
Terren stood up and realized that the water was actually very shallow and went up to about his waist.  
  
"I knew that…I was just kidding with ya…I saw you were pretty worried about me though," Terren said smiling.  
  
Daylena walked over to him with her fist clenched when she saw blue glowing eyes across the room.  
  
"Mawile sweet scent!" Dak screamed as he was being squeezed even tighter.  
  
A pink dust flew from atop mawile horns over tentacrule which seemed to calm him down a little.  
  
"Plusle spark!"  
  
As plusle was being squeezed tighter he let a few sparks fly from his cheeks and then let the electric current shoot through his body into tentacrule. Tentacrule screamed in pain as the electricity rushed through him, he then threw the trainers and there pokemon though the thin wall straight into Daylena and Terren. The ceiling then suddenly opened sending Jo and June atop the already down trainers.  
  
"Mil Mil," the blue eyed pokemon let out in the corner.  
  
The pokemon was a long pokemon with glowing blue and tan scales. Its head was pointed which had two elegant long whiskers growing over it's eyes. The pokemon and trainers were stunned by the pokemon's beauty.  
  
"Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the pokemon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding." Jo's pokenavi let out.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Dak staring at the pokemon.  
  
"Wait…that must be the pokemon!" June shouted finally standing to her feet.  
  
"Your right, pokemon attack!" Terren said pointing at the milotic.  
  
Mudkip and taillow flew at the pokemon and was simply tossed into the wall with a simple flick of milotic's tail.  
  
"Sableye nightshade then scratch," Ordered June.  
  
Sableye pointed his hands toward milotic sending a purple wave of energy into her making milotic shudder. Sableye then charged at in for a scratch attack when rings of water struck Sableye sending it onto the floor in a hurt and confused state.  
  
"Dang a water pulse," said June snapping her fingers.  
  
"Poochyena, minun get that pokemon," yelled Daylena.  
  
Poochyena yawned and began to nap while minun rushed at the milotic.  
  
"Plusle help her attack to!" Dave said trying to help.  
  
Plusle and minun ran side by side charging at milotic when a white twister formed in front of milotic sucking in plusle and minun and then sending them into Jo's wingull.  
  
"This isn't going to work…we all have to work together," Dave said looking back at the trainers.  
  
"And will all split the prize money at the end…right?" said June.  
  
The trainers gathered in a group and Dave sent out his meditite and skitty while Daylena returned her poochyena. They all ordered there pokemon to attack the milotic who was staring at the trainers with its deep blue eyes. The pokemon let out a flurry of different attacks onto the milotic who let out shrieks of pain. Milotic slanted over and looked to be weakened when the whole ship shifted sending the trainers to there feet. As the pokemon continued to hurt milotic every shriek it let out the ship seemed to shift.  
  
"Wait….milotic has something to do with this ship..," Dave said standing up.  
  
"Well I did hear something about this ship," said terren.  
  
"Well spill it!" Daylena said yelling at him.  
  
"Well I heard the only way this ship didn't sink fully is because a long mysterious pokemon protects it from doing so since the ship became the home of so many sea pokemon…but I thought it was just a legend."   
  
The trainers looked from Terren to there still attacking pokemon and started to call off there attacks. Milotic looked severely weakened and bruised and let out a few peeps.  
  
"So I guess I can keep my nuggets then," The tall man said as he stood in the hole of the broken wall.  
  
"I love money…but this is just wrong!" June yelled at the man.  
  
"Um don't care!" The man said as he threw an ultra ball at the pokemon.  
  
The ultraball flew back into the mans hand and he began to run toward the stairs. Suddenly the ship began to shift back and forth and the water began to rise in the ship.  
  
"It's sinking…what have we done…," Jo said looking sad.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Dave said angrier then he was ever before.  
  
The trainers set chase for the man who was now at the entrance of the ship. Hopping from the sinking ship he jumped into a large boat with the ultraball in his hand. The boat began to shift away from the sinking ship when mawile's jaws grabbed it and stopped it from moving.  
  
"Nice vicegrip mawile," Dak said smiling.  
  
"Okay Mudkip watergun the side of the ship as hard as you can!" Terren yelled.  
  
Mudkip hopped over and shot a stream of water at the bottom of the boat bursting a hole into it, which started to quickly fill with water.  
  
"Meditite confusion!" yelled Dave.  
  
Meditite tossed out its arm making the man fly on his back sending the ultraball into the air.  
  
"Wingull get it!"  
  
Wingull swooped down and caught the ultraball and flew back next to Daylena.  
  
The man hopped out of his sinking boat and swam to the sinking ship.  
  
"Okay okay don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"  
  
Daylena slapped the man across the face.  
  
"First get us out of these cuffs!"  
  
The man unsnapped the cuffs of the trainers one by one. Daylena then snapped the cuffs on each of the man's hands. Wingull dropped the ultraball letting it fall into Jo's hands.  
  
"Please don't hurt us we didn't no and were sorry," Jo said before throwing the ultraball.  
  
Milotic let out a cry of pain when it was released from the pokeball and then looked at the trainers. It then began to glow completely blue lighting up the dim sky, the light soon stopped and milotic looked completely recovered. Milotic sneered at the man and then smiled to the other trainers it then dived into the entrance of the ship. The ship instantly began to rise out the water back to its previous position.  
  
The sun shown through the clouds for the first time as officer jenny raced off from the ship on her jet ski, the man on the back his cheek still red from the slap. The trainers gathered to say goodbye to one another after the long day. Dak go onto his jet ski and began to race off waving goodbye to his new friends.  
  
"Well it's been fun guys but I must make my leave!" Terren said pretending he was a hero.  
  
Daylena patted him on the back as his mudkip looked up and watched.  
  
"You did good…," Daylena said smiling.  
  
"You want me soooo bad don't you!" Terren said perking up.  
  
Daylena punched him into his canoe when he raced off in it at the speed of light.  
  
"I guess everything isn't about riches….well do you guys need a ride in my three story yacht?" June said pointing to her giant purple yacht.  
  
The trainers piled into the yacht laughing and giggling, it then set sail for the nearest beach full of fun in the sun. The trainers looked out the window at the abandoned ship and saw it for the last time……but will never forget milotic. 


	13. Episode 12: Tropical Sea Bash?

Chapter 12: Tropical Sea Bash?  
  
The purple yacht skimmed across the waves with ease as the sun reflected off the waves. The trainers been traveling for a couple hours now and were enjoying there boat ride from there new friend June. The trainers decided to take a dip in the deck pool and slipped into there swim trunks. Just as they were about to hop in the pool a small white boat pulled up to the yacht with a tall girl standing on the deck.  
  
"Would any of you be up for a battle?" The girl said as she brushed her long hair aside showing her blue eyes.  
  
Daylena grabbed a pokeball from her pack and approached the ship when Jo stepped in front of her.  
  
"I didn't have a good battle in a while how about me?" Jo said calmly looking at the trainer.  
  
"Okay hop in! Oh yea and im Ann" the girl said cheerfully.  
  
The trainers folded a ladder out to the small boat and climbed on the deck of the ship. Ann seemed even taller close up as she wore a red shirt with blue shorts and a pair of interesting black tennis shoes.  
  
"How old are you?" Dave asked the tall girl.  
  
"Im sixteen, my dad let me borrow his boat," she said smiling and nodding.  
  
Ann grabbed a pokeball from a small bag and tossed it in the center of the deck.  
  
"Okay I hope you're ready for this," she said now serious.  
  
The pokeball let on a small golden looking pokemon. The pokemon sat on the ground with its arms crossed and let out a sleepy "abra."  
  
"Wingull ready..start off with a water gun!"  
  
"Abra teleport!"  
  
Wingull flew from Jo's side and let a stream of water fly from it's beak at the small psychic pokemon. Abra teleported as the water crashed into the deck of the ship and repapered behind wingull.  
  
"Abra hidden power!"  
  
As wingull looked around confused balls of black energy hit it sending on the floor of the deck. Wingull then shook it off and looked at the abra.  
  
"Wingull try a wing attack this time!"  
  
"Abra teleport"  
  
Wingull flapped its wings and spread them out as it flew at the abra. Just as wingull was about to hit abra it teleported once again sending wingull into a pole of the ship and on to the floor.  
  
"Wingull supersonic quick!"  
  
Wingull flew back into the air and let out a loud supersonic at abra confusing the small pokemon.  
  
"Now water gun and wing attack!"  
  
Wingull let out a burst of water at the confused pokemon sending him back into the deck wall. It then flew and smacked abra with its wing slamming it harder into the wall, causing the pokemon to faint.  
  
"Return abra.." She said in a plain voice.  
  
"Let's see if you can handle this then!" she said throwing another pokeball.  
  
This pokeball let out a round bug like pokemon. The pokemon was mostly red with black dots scattered on its back, it had six round hands on each of its six feet.  
  
"Ledyba tackle!"  
  
"Wingull wing attack"  
  
Lebyba's wings began to flap rapidly as it flew at wingull. Wingull hit the flying pokemon back with its wing making it fly back a few feet.  
  
"Ledyba supersonic then comet punch"  
  
"Wingull watergun"  
  
Wingull shot a watergun attack at the bug pokemon but ledbya nimbly dodged the attack. It then let out a supersonic at wingull sending wingull in a state of confusion. Ledbya then flew up to wingull and let out a flurry of punches all over wingull sending wingull crashing hard on the deck below.  
  
"He looks out to me!" Ann said smiling when wingull began to glow white.  
  
"Wingull?" Jo said as she stepped closer to her growing pokemon.  
  
As the white light faded in place of wingull was a large white bird with a massive yellow beak and large white and blue wings.  
  
"Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small pokemon and eggs inside its massive bill. This pokemon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea." Jo's pokenavi chirped off as she pointed it at her new evolved pokemon.  
  
"Um, Ledbya supersonic!"  
  
Ledyba fluttered down to pelipper and let out a supersonic at the large pelican looking bird. Five yellow stars then came out of Pelipper's beak swirling in front of him deflecting the supersonic.  
  
"Hmm protect attack..finish this with wing attack!"  
  
"Ledyba barrier attack!"  
  
The large bird lifted off the ground and flew at ledyba when ledyba swirled his arms around creating a barrier in front of him. Pelipper brought back its large wings and shattered the barrier sending ledyba sliding down a wall.  
  
"Darn I lost...but that was a good battle!.....but it sucked though..but it was fun!....well not really," Ann said returning her pokemon.  
  
Pelipper flew to Jo and wrapped its large wings around her.  
  
"Wow your big now!" she said laughing.  
  
A beeping started to come from a small room on the deck.  
  
"There near!" Ann said running into the room.  
  
The trainers followed her into the room that was filled with all kinds of ship gear. Ann was busy looking at a small radar like screen.  
  
"Looks like at least a dozen.."  
  
"A dozen of what" Dave asked.  
  
"A dozen of tropius, its there migrating season and Im hoping to track there migration patterns.  
  
Ann grabbed a pair of binoculars and headed out of the room with them. She placed the binoculars over her eyes and looked into the sky.  
  
"There coming!"  
  
Jo squinted her eyes and saw a couple of the large flying pokemon. These pokemon had very long necks the matched there huge bodies, they had four wings that looked identical leaves protruding from there backs. She then pointed her pokenavi at the pokemon.  
  
"The bunches of fruit around tropius's neck are very popular with children. This pokemon loves fruit, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for fruit resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit."  
  
"I gotta have one!" Jo said as the tropius approached even closer.  
  
"Pelipper use watergun!"  
  
Pelipper flew up high in front of the approaching tropius and let out a giant gush of water at the bunch of tropius hitting a few. A few of the tropius were angered and let out a barrage of razor leaves at pelipper.  
  
"Pelipper use protect!"  
  
The razor leafs bounced off pelipper's protect and flew to the ocean below. The tropius then looked at Ann's ship and let out a barrage of razor leafs at it. Most of the large razor leafs missed but a few chopped into the wood of the boat.  
  
"You're angering the tropius! It seems like they don't like being stopped during there migration," Yelled Ann.  
  
As a few tropius continued to attack pelipper a couple flew down to the boat sending razor leafs at it as they flew down.  
  
"Go Skitty!" Dave said as he threw his pokeball.  
  
"Minun spark!"  
  
Minun hopped on one of the tropius and let a off a spark shocking the tropius making it back off the ship.  
  
"Skitty quick attack!"  
  
Skitty charged at one of the tropius that landed on the ship colliding with the large pokemon. The tropius didn't seemed to be to affected and began to flap its large leaf like wings causing a large gust causing skitty to flip back  
  
"Skitty attract!"  
  
Skitty shook his head and began to sway its tail back and forth causing the tropius to be attracted to her.  
  
"Tail whip then quick attack."  
  
Skitty flicked its tail at tropius knocking it off balance at let off a quick attack causing the tropius to fall on its side.  
  
As pelipper was battling in the sky, a yellow tropius flew up to it. This tropius was different then the other brown tropius as it let of a few sparkles.  
  
"Aim a watergun at that yellow tropius pelipper!"  
  
Pelipper shot a stream of swirling water at the tropius from its large mouth when tropius began to create a gust sending the water gun in different directions.  
  
"Pelipper wing attack."  
  
Pelipper flew at the shiny tropius as it tossed of razor leafs. Pelipper glided up and down pass the razor leafs and let its wing slam into the large dinosaur like pokemon making it flinch back.  
  
"Another wing attack!"  
  
Pelipper brought back both of its wings and slammed the tropius in between them sending the tropius into the seawater below. Jo then pulled a heavy ball from her pack and threw it at the tropius that was floating in sea below. Pelipper then flew down, swallowed the pokeball into its mouth, and dropped the pokeball and a nice amount of seawater onto Jo. Jo smiled drenching wet as she just caught a new pokemon. Seeing that one of the tropius were caught the others flew into the air and continued there migration.  
  
Later that day as the sun was setting and Ann was writing in her notebook.  
  
"I found a lot about tropius today! Like never bother one during migration.," she said smiling.  
  
"So never do it on my ship again!" she then said yelling.  
  
Dave picked up plusle and sat next to Ann. Jo then raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So why are you so interested in tropius migration anyway?"  
  
"Well my father said I have to do something productive if I want to use the boat and I heard that tropius migrate across the ocean about this time so why not."  
  
June came to the deck of her boat rubbing her eyes after having a good long nap.  
  
"Hey guys! We should get going."  
  
The trainers gathered there belongings and thanked Ann for the stay on her boat and boarded back onto the yacht.  
  
To celebrate Jo's new catch they decided to have a deck party. The trainers released all there pokemon, Jo's tropius let off a few sparkles when it came out and Daylena's poochyena began to growl at minun.  
  
"I don't get you poochyena! Why can't you listen?"  
  
June laughed.  
  
"Poochyena are very wild pokemon, I hear they only obey trainers that posses superior skill."  
  
"Well poochyena you should have seen me cream Jo in a battle" she said as she returned poochyena.  
  
Meditite went in a corner and began to meditate in silence while plusle and minun climbed on pelipper's back. Pelipper then lifted into the air and flew plusle and minun around. Skitty hopped in Dave's lap purring and curling up to lie on his lap. Tropius looked to Jo and picked her up by hit shirt and lightly put her on his back and lifted into the air, flapping its large wings. Jo laughed in excitement as tropius flew around the ship; Dave was looking up at her laughing to.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Daylena said looking to her twin.  
  
"Huh what? No!"  
  
"Yea...sure."  
  
The trainers continued to have a good time late into the night. Jo was happy she had two new pokemon by her side and was even closer to becoming a flying champion. The yacht crashed against the waves as it neared slateport city where the trainers couldn't even guess what adventures they might have there. 


End file.
